Sun and Moon
by stellabellaprincess
Summary: Stella has grown up on Earth her whole life with her mom, but knows very little about the Magic Dimension from her visits with her dad. When he mom passes away and she is sent to live with her dad, her entire life changes. Will she get a long with her father? Will she find her place in the Magic Dimension? Her journey starts with her transfer to Red Fountain. Please read to find ou
1. Chapter 1

She lugged her backpack over her shoulder and looked once more at the house she grew up in. Her bright hazel eyes that were always filled with happiness finally let out a small single tear as she shut her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together and finally opened her eyes and looked around to make sure that no one else was watching her. She always hated this part, the part that made her feel like a freak among those around her. The part that made her feel like the definition of shady.

Once she saw that the coast was clear, she held onto her sun and moon necklace (AN: if you've ever seen the movie twitches on Disney Channel, it's the necklace that the mom wears that has a crescent moon attached to a sun).

"Portalus" she whispered in the quietest tone ever. She never understood how it worked. All she knew was that she used to use it to visit her father when she was younger before he became too busy for the visits and barely embodied the duties a father has to a his only daughter. She hadn't used the word in a long time and it seemed so foreign to her because of it. She waited for something to happen and looked down at her necklace, the only thing she had that reminded her of the once complete family she had before the divorce. The necklace that her parents gave her together on the day of her birth. She held onto it tighter and soon she opened her eyes to a big blue portal that was swirling out of control. She gave a sigh of fear and took the first step into the portal taking one last look at the beautiful Earth that been her safe haven for the past 17 years. She turned around and put her second foot into the portal and before she could even object and run back inside her safe haven, the portal sealed the blonde and the Earth Disappeared into darkness.

She landed on her ass in front of a huge school that resembled a fountain. It was massive with waterfalls throughout and the Red exterior made it look honorable and a force to be reckoned with. It stood tall and proud with students running around, some playing football and some reading in the grass and some just publically displaying affection to their significant other which made the blonde nauseous.

"Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery," she read the sign out to herself while grunting. "What could they possibly need heroes for? This isn't a comic book. I can't believe this is what my dad left me for. Useless." She started to walk to the main office after asking a random person for directions. She walked in and saw a lady in a white and green dress with short brunette hair and green glasses. Let's just say the facial expression on her face told the blonde that she was not having a great day.

"Hi, today's my first day and I was wondering where I could pick up my schedule," the blonde asked as nicely as she could even though she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You were supposed to print it out from Magixboard online, this is very unprepared of you Miss…" the lady said in an aggravated tone. The Blonde lifted her eyebrow and was thinking that this lady was such an asshole.

"Stella, my name is Stella Maxwell," the blonde responded in frustration knowing this was a terrible idea to transfer here. The lady's expression changed completely at the mention of Stella's last name.

"Oh so you're thee Stella Maxwell. I'm Professor Griselda and your father is awaiting your arrival in his office. I'll print out your schedule right now, but please be more prepared in the future," she said as she led Stella to two large mahogany doors that seemed like they should belong in front of a castle. Griselda knocked on the door and the doors opened instantly. "Headmaster Maxwell, your daughter is here."

"Stella Bella! Come in sweetheart!" Her heart skipped a beat after having heard her father's voice after five years. She walked into her father's massive office that looked like it was designed for royalty. Ancient looking books covered every inch of the office except for one wall filled with pictures of Stella when she was a baby. Stella let out a small grunt as she saw them. He had missed almost every important moment in her life and yet he had this stupid wall that made him seem like the world's best dad. 'As if' said stella to herself. She looked at the man in front of her. He was tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes just like her. He was well built and muscular and any woman who laid eyes on him could instantly fall in love with him and there was no doubt about it that he was probably even more handsome when he was younger. However, the age had done him good because he still was as handsome as ever.

"Stella Bella, wow look at you. You're stunning and the spitting image of your mother! My have you grown up to be a lovely young lady. Welcome to Red Fountain sweetheart. I think you'll love it here and you're definitely going to have a great time. Maybe we can get dinner tonight and watch a movi-"

"Save it dad. The only reason I'm even here in Magix is because Mom's dead and unfortunately you're the only family I have left. So please just leave me alone and continue to be headmaster to all these students that you treat more like your children every day than you ever have treated me. Let's just act like we have the same last name, but aren't family because if you ask me you're not even my father" she said instantly wanting to take it back when she saw the shock factor on her dad's face. She was about to apologize, but then she remembered that this man hadn't seen her since she was twelve and a father that could stand to be away from his daughter for five years and not have any form of contact with her was not the type of father she wanted.

Her father's eyes were full of concern and hurt, but he slowly stepped closer to her looking as if he was about to pull her into a hug. Stella fought back her tears and ran as fast as she could and slammed the heavy mahogany door behind her. She ran faster and could barely see through the tears in her eyes and suddenly came to the first door in the next hallway and read the words 'Janitor closet'. She wiped away her tears and tried to control her sobbing. All she wanted was to be alone. Her eyes widened as she opened the door.

"Oh my god…" Stella said louder than she expected as she saw a gorgeous man with the most perfect brunette hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was shirtless and the light streaming through the wide open door brought out his perfectly chiseled muscles and six pack. He was intensely making out with a black haired girl who had a decent body that Stella could see since she was only in her bra and underwear. The brunette boy had her pushed against the shelves that held extra supplies for the school and her legs were straddled around his waist as he supported her up by holding her ass.

"Hey sunshine, could you please close the door? We're a little busy in here." The Brunette said while snapping his fingers in front of Stella's face since she seemed in a daze. He seemed to be out of breath from almost having sex with this girl, but he quickly seemed to have a thought as his lips turned into a smirk, "unless you'd like to join that is," he said with a wink.

Stella quickly snapped out of her trance and scowled, "ew you're such a pervert. I rather shoot myself."

Before he could even respond to Stella's sassiness, the girl he was with interrupted, "Bitch shut up and close the door." Stella really wanted to give this girl a piece of her mind for calling her a bitch. But she had already gone back to sucking face with the brunette. Stella closed the door and walked away.

"Ugh I totally want to punch that girl in the face. Like please who are you calling a bitch? I hate this place already." She continued to walk trying to find her first class. _Shit._ The second bell had just rung and that meant that she was late. After five more minutes of searching through the empty halls of this huge school she finally found the room that she was looking for. She opened the door and walked in and her mood just went more downhill as she saw who was standing in front of the classroom.

' _Ugh it had to be my dad's class. He definitely did this on purpose.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hi Sweetheart. Glad you found the place okay." Her dad said smiling at her, but his eyes seemed to be begging her to forgive him for all the pain he had caused him. All Stella did was cross her arms and roll her eyes. "let me introduce you to the class. Everyone this is-" But before he could continue and before anyone even stopped talking to notice her, her dad spoke again, "Nice of you to finally join us Mr. McCullen. This better be the last time you're late this semester or else I see more detentions in your future," said an aggravated Headmaster Maxwell.

Stella had never seen her father so annoyed, not even when she broke his favorite priceless model car when she was ten. She slowly turned around to see who had entered the room behind her and noticed the brunette from the supply closet and it seemed like he had finally found his shirt. She had to admit that he was pretty sexy and the after sex messy hair had him looking even more god like. But she wished she could wipe that "I'm so cool" smirk off his face because it just disgusted her to see that he had such an ego.

"Yes sir. I just got a little caught up," the brunette said as he ran his fingers through his already tussled hair. All the girls seemed to drool over him as he spoke and Stella could see some of them fixing their shirts to expose a little more skin. She rolled her eyes and finally saw why he had such a big ego since he had all these girls falling over him.

"Just don't let it happen again, Brandon. Please take a seat," Headmaster Maxwell commanded. Brandon brushed past Stella and took one of the only two seats left all the way in the back of the class. "Like I was saying before before I was rudely interrupted by Brandon." Brandon smirked at the statement. "I'd like you all to welcome my daughter, Stella Maxwell. She will be joining our class and I hope you all make her feel welcome. Baby, you can go take the open seat in the back."

"It's Stella just Stella, Headmaster," Stella said to her dad coldly. She heard a bunch of oo's coming from the rest of the class. She walked in the back of the class and took the only open seat next to Brandon, a magenta haired boy and a blue hair girl.

The door suddenly opened and Griselda walked in looking just as bitchy as before. "Headmaster, may I have a word with you about a student?"

"Of course, Ms. Griselda. Class I will be back in just a moment. Please don't get to loud," headmaster Maxwell said as he left the room.

"Stella Maxwell, is it?" Brandon asked leaning over his desk to get a little closer to her.

Stella really wasn't in the mood for this pervert to be speaking to her so she snapped, "Nooooooo. He just introduced me as Stella Maxwell cause he forgot my name and felt like," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oo feisty I like it. Looks like we have practical royalty in our presence," he laughed referring to her being practical royalty of the school since her father was the headmaster. "Well Princess, if you ever need a tour of the janitor's closet please let me know," Brandon said with a wink.

"oh definitely how about I fit you into my calendar for hmm let's see… NEVER!" Stella said pretending to look through her phone calendar.

"Brandon leave the poor girl alone. Although I see why you're taking a sudden interest to her. She's got a pretty face and not to mention a killer bod. Just look at that stomach and that ass has got your name written all over it," a boy named Riven laughed while High fiving Brandon. Stella couldn't help but feel Brandon's eyes all over her. She was wearing a gray muscle tee that showed her toned midriff and her pink lace bra from the side arms and tight white skinny jeans that were rolled at the ankles that complimented her body to perfections. The jeans hugged her body in all the right parts and made her ass look like something from heaven. Her outfit was tied together with a brown belt, brown gladiator sandals, her rose gold watch and of course the one thing she always wore- her sun and moon necklace. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, as he looked her up and down. She tried looking away, but kept seeing him check her out from the corner of her eyes.

"Riven are you seriously checking out another girl in front of me. Guys just leave the poor girl alone its her first day," said the blue haired girl who came to Stella's rescue. "Hi, I'm Musa. Welcome to Red Fountain and please ignore my pig of a boyfriend and his even more pig of a best friend. They're morons."

This made Stella laugh. She shook the hand Musa had outstretched, "Stella, nice to meet you and it seems like you're lucky to have these two as your friends."

"Oh she's extremely lucky, Princess. Almost as lucky as you are to have just met me," Brandon said as he smiled his pearly whites at her. None of them had heard the headmaster return.

"Oh I think we're all super lucky to have you in our lives. Now, Mr. McCullen, if you'd please stop flirting with my daughter and turn to face the board again, I'd love to start the lesson."

"Yessir," Brandon responded with a grin while still looking only solely at Stella. Stella was facing her father and could see Brandon finally turning to the board from her peripheral vision. Her father would not take his eyes off her and it seems as if he was trying to tell her to be careful. Stella felt a shiver go down her spine. She shook her head and opened her notebook to the first blank page.

 _She could tell that this was going to be an interesting year._

 **AN: Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic and I'm really not the best writer especially when it comes to grammar and stuff. So if you want to continue reading this story, then please bear with me! This story just kind of came to me and I wanted to see where I could take it! I hope you guys like it and please review! If you have any suggestions please state them in the review and I will take them into consideration! Have an amazing day!**

 **\- Alli**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Ring Ring._

Stella had never been more happier to hear the bell. She had no idea what was going on in class and she didn't even know that ogres really existed. Then again if she could wrap her head around the idea that her father was a wizard, anything could exist in this magical world. It's just that she hadn't seen magic in action every except for the little magic tricks her dad used to show her when she was a little girl. During the entire class, her dad was speaking about how the stench of an ogre can tell you how well trained it is in killing it's competition. Apparently the more it smells, the more dangerous.

She knew that this would be a difficult transition, but going from learning about cells in biology and derivatives in calculus to learning about how to kill an ogre with offensive tactics and magic was a whole new ball game to her. Stella threw her notebook in her purse and got up.

"So Princess, how about you get lunch with me? I can show you where the dining hall is" Brandon said leaning against Stella's desk. It was as if he had a permanent smirk on his face where he thought everything that came out of his mouth was god's gift to the world.

"I'm okay, I'm sure that I can find it fine myself. All I have to do is follow the crowd of starving students since it is lunch time," Stella said brushing past him. She saw Musa and Riven waiting for Brandon by the door.

"Come on Stella, we can actually show you around. Do you really want to eat alone on your first day? I know they're morons, but they aren't that bad. Even this hornball over here," she laughed pointing at Brandon who was now glaring at her. Stella looked between the three of them. She really didn't want to be a complete loner and eat in a corner by herself. So she gave a faint smile and nodded to agree to eat with them. They all started walking and the three of them showed Stella all the main places of the school as they passed them and Brandon made sure to point out all the best spots to get away with cutting class. Musa and Riven kept laughing and telling stories about all the places and the memories they all shared in them. Stella couldn't help but smile at the two hand in hand. Riven did come off as a pervert when she first met him in class today, but she just couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Musa when she spoke. He might have checked Stella out from head to toe when he was talking to Brandon in class today, but she knew that no woman would ever catch his attention the way Musa would. He looked at her with excitement, with lust, with care and most of all with love and Stella knew that no other woman not even one with a killer bod or ass would be able to take his breath away or cause him to smile as much as she did.

Stella's thought was broken when she heard wolf whistles. "I guess the rumors are true," said a black hair and dark brown eyed boy. He couldn't take his eyes off of Stella. "I heard that Maxwell has a daughter and that she was super hot, but you're even more gorgeous in the flesh." Stella didn't know if she should be complimented or disgusted by the creepy look this guy had on his face when checking her out as if he had never seen a woman before. She just figured she wouldn't entertain him with any sort of response.

"Cat got your tongue babe?" he smiled.

"No, I'm just figuring out how long I have to stay silent before you take the hint to leave me alone" Stella said matter of factly. She could hear Brandon and Riven laugh at her statement which made her a little proud of herself on the inside.

The guy just didn't seem too happy about being shut down in a hallway full of students who were now staring. His frown suddenly turned into a smile as he put his arm around Stella, "How about I show you around and we can get to know each other a little better because I'm sure you'll like me after we get to talking." Stella took his arm and gave it back to him slowly hoping that he'd get that she was declining his offer.

Before he could say anything, Stella felt someone's hand on her bare lower back, "Adam can you please go away. It's way too early to hear your f**king voice. Come on guys I'm starving, let's please go eat," Brandon said while looking right into Stella's eyes. His hand stayed in place on her lower back and the skin to skin contact sent tingles up her spine. Stella remembered the look her father gave her this morning, the one that told her to be careful around Brandon. She couldn't quite understand why, but it probably had to do with his player qualities. But his hand on her back didn't make her feel scared at all, but strangely it offered her a sense of protection as if he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The two didn't break eye contact until Adam growled at Brandon, "Brandon not every girl that walks in these halls is yours so why don't you just back off. You don't own her."

"I never said I owned her. I'm hungry so please let me eat before I smash your face with my fist" Brandon stepped in front of Stella with his fists clenched at his sides. Stella felt a little sad that his touch was gone from her back, but realized that everything in front of her was escalating way too quickly.

She stepped in between both guys, "I own myself so let's all just take a step back and cool off." Adam and Brandon stepped away from each other, both not wanting to hit a girl even accidentally.

However, the two did not take their eyes off each other until Adam finally broke the silence, "The only way you'd ever beat me Brandon is if you used your magic. So if you ever want to fight hand to hand combat then you know where to find me. Otherwise, please don't act like you could take me, McCullen. Till then, go f*ck yourself. See you around Maxwell." His wink made Stella cringe. The four of them watched as his goons followed him to a different hallway.

Musa and Riven started walking ahead and Brandon was about to follow until Stella grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, "Thanks for that," she blushed.

"Don't sweat it Princess. I didn't do it for you. Like I said I was just hungry and wanted him to shut up," he said while making her let go of his wrist. He walked on ahead and caught up to Musa and Riven. Stella was left confused. She just didn't get him. One second he's protecting her and the next second it just seemed like he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

She shook her head and asked herself why she even cared what he did or did not do. Whatever. She decided she didn't care and that McCullen was nothing but a player and ran to catch up to them.

While the four of them were on the lunch line, they heard an announcement saying that the rest of the classes were cancelled for the day. No one knew why, but no student actually cares why as long as that means freedom.

Musa led Stella and the boys outside to eat and they found a great spot on the grass overlooking the main part of campus. Riven laid his head on Musa's lap while she teased him with feeding him grapes. Stella found it super cute yet nauseating at the same time especially because Riven had this tough exterior with an angry face on all the time, but in reality he was a mush ball around Musa. Brandon put on his sunglasses and laid on his back with his hands behind his head looking like he was about to fall asleep. He had devoured his sandwich on the walk over here. Guess he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry. Stella couldn't help but notice his muscles flex in his tight black v-neck shirt when he put his hands behind his head for support.

"Stella, why aren't you sitting down?" Musa asked quizzically.

"My jeans are white and they're brand new too! They're going to get super dirty," Stella said looking down at her pristine white jeans.

Brandon grunted, "Oh it must be so hard being you, princess." Stella glared at him even though she knew his eyes were probably closed behind his sunglasses.

"Brandon, stop being such an asshole" Musa rolled her eyes, while Riven laughed. Musa gave him a death glare and playfully hit Riven's arm and he let out a small "ow."

"Yeah Brandon, stop being such an asshole!" Riven exclaimed and Brandon immediality made a whipping noise to imply that Riven was Musa's B*tch.

"Stella just use magic and make a blanket appear duh," Musa said.

Stella began twiddling her thumbs and muttered, "But I don't have any magic." Once again she felt like a freak the way she felt like on Earth. She never had magic or anything, but just knowing that she had a father who could basically control the sun and all light in any realm made her feel like one even if no one knew about it. Now she felt like a freak because she wasn't magical enough and she never thought she would ever think this.

Brandon slowly took off his glasses and sat up, "wait what did you say?"

"I don't have any magic…" Stella looked down feeling extremely awkward.

"So you're a human? I mean a complete human? Not a fairy or a witch or anything?" Riven asked super confused.

"How is the daughter of thee Radius Maxwell a human? How is that possible?" Brandon looked at the ground inquisitively as if the answer was written in the grass.

"My mom was human and fell in love with my dad and I guess I took after her?" Stella felt awkward. She could live with being a human, but the shock on these people's faces made her feel completely out of place. She didn't get what the big deal was. She was human and she didn't see it as a sin. "I don't get why me being a human is such a shock just because of who my dad is. I bet there are a bunch of headmasters out there with kids who have no powers at all. If you ask me he's not that great," Stella said trying to catch her breath not realizing she was on a rant.

Musa got up and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "woah relax. It's not bad that you're human. Most of the guys in this school are human so it's not a bad thing at all. You really don't know about your dad do you?" Her eyebrows expressing concern.

"Know what about my dad?"

"He's the leader of the Company of Light," Brandon said as if it should mean something to her. He could tell she had no idea with the raised eyebrow she was trying to give him.

A blanket appeared at the snap of her fingers and it came to a shock to Stella because she wasn't used to be being around Magic. Musa motioned for Stella to sit down and she obeyed without any objection wanting to know more. Musa took a deep breath and began, "Have you ever heard of Alfea?" Stella shook her head. "Okay well, Alfea is a School where fairies go to learn how to control their magic and learn the deepest parts of their powers to achieve different levels of their inner most powerful magic. Well at least it was a school for that. It was only one enchanted forest from here and Red Fountain was an all boys school for boys who come to master the art of loyalty, bravery, and heroics in all senses of the words. But last year a group of witches called the Ancestral Witches arose from the dead and attacked Alfea. They were awoken after thousands of years and they destroyed the entire school. That's why there are girls at Red Fountain now because Alfea has seized to exist. Most of the parents of the students at Alfea have forbid them to return because they're scared to have their children in harms way," Musa said while looking far into the distance as if remembering all the terrible things that happened last year to her and her friends.

Stella gasped, "that's absolutely terrible. I'm so sorry, but what does my dad have to do with any of this?"

"Your dad is the commander of the Company of Light. It's a group of the most powerful magical beings in all the realms that came together to fight off the Ancestral Witches a long time ago and has been protecting the magical dimension ever since. Your dad was the one who saved the students during the attack at Alfea and I saw it with my own eyes. He was amazing and so brave. I've never seen power like that before," Stella couldn't help but think her dad was a bad ass after hearing this from Musa. But, she was extremely sad that no one told her any of this. For a split second it made her feel guilty.

"Relax Muse, he isn't that great," Brandon said nonchalantly.

"Please Brandon, you're just saying that cause you know Maxwell hates your guts. You have to admit seeing that kind of power was pretty epic," Riven laughed matter of factly at Brandon's blushing face.

"Whatever" Brandon said laying back down in his previous position.

"So basically what Musa is saying is that it's weird that you coming from someone with that kind of power didn't inherit any from him, even if your mom was a human. The Company of Light usually instates the current member's heirs and to think that your dad doesn't have an heir with all that power he has is pretty bizarre." Stella looked to the floor while Riven continued, "Usually if one parent has magic some little ounce of it does transfer to the child. For example, my dad was a Red Fountain specialist but my mom was a fairy and because of it I have some magic. I wouldn't be classified as a wizard because I can't do much magic because I took after my dad more than my mom" Riven conjured up a red orb in his hands. Stella looked at it amazed. She always knew that there were wizards and such out there like her dad, but she also knew that Red Fountain was more of a training school for boys who learn battle skills and that most of them didn't have any powers. Her excitement was drowned a little as she realized that she was the exception to the rule of magic being passed down even if only one parents was magical. She couldn't even do an ounce of magic like Riven.

"So what about you guys?" Stella asked Musa and Brandon.

"I'm a complete fairy, both my parents had magic," Musa concentrated and as her eyes closed, she began to glow a faint red. Stella could hear the most beautiful music better than anything she had ever heard before.

"Super cool! That's beautiful Muse!" the blonde squealed. "What about you Brandon?"

"I could do some magic," he said still laying with his eyes closed.

"Come on Brandon stop being a jerk. Brandon's a complete wizard, his dad is one and his mom was a witch-" Musa started.

"More like a b*tch" muttered Brandon. Musa rolled her eyes and continued, "His dad is in the Company of light with yours actually and has insane power too, but he kind of stays away from magic now kind of like being retired from it."

Stella was completely intrigued. Hearing about the outcomes of different magical beings falling in love and seeing what their children turn out to be had her completely fascinated. But she couldn't help but wonder about Brandon's mom. He clearly wasn't too fond of her. She wondered if witches were bad here like in the fairy tales back on earth and if that's why her dad wanted her to be careful around him.

She kept thinking and stayed quiet as the rest continued to talk about the happenings the year before until a shriek broke her thought process, "BABEEEE! THERE YOU ARE!" Stella noticed it was the same girl she barged in on in the Janitor's closet with Brandon. She was pretty far away, but she sure knew how to project her voice.

"Bro! I thought you broke up with Mitzi! What is she doing here?" Riven asked looking a little petrified at the girl making her way to them.

"Oh they definitely didn't break up, they were going at it in the Janitor's closet!" Stella said earning a glare from Brandon not realizing she said it out loud.

"I thought it was break up sex, not make up sex!" Brandon yelled getting up. Stella slapped her forehead at the stupidness that was coming out of his mouth.

"I missed you babe!" Mitzi said finally making her way over to the group. She took a seat right on Brandon's lap and gave him a peck on the lips.

Brandon glanced at Riven who was internally laughing at his best friend's misery. Riven knew exactly how hard Brandon tried get rid of this girl. Except before he ever had the chance to fully dump her, she somehow took her clothes off and everyone including Mitzi knew that this was his weakness. "Uhhh… I missed you too?" it came out sounding more like a question. Stella couldn't help but let out a little laugh and unfortunately Mitzi noticed.

"Hey! It's you! The slut that ruined my moment with my man!"

"I caught you f*cking him in the closet and you're calling me a slut? Makes complete sense," Stella fired back.

"Brandon why are you hanging out with someone so ugly? I didn't know you three hung out with such ugly people. Try wearing more clothes sweetheart," Mitzi said motioning to Stella's bare midriff.

"I think she's pretty hot," Riven said without thinking. Brandon couldn't help but laugh when he saw Musa nudge Riven and give her a glare. "Of course she's not as hot as you babe," Riven said quickly covering his previous mistake.

"Honey, your skirt barely covers your ass, which is so last season by the way." Stella fired back getting up after she saw Mitzi do the same.

"Why you little b*tch.." Stella noticed the green orb that was slowly forming in Mitzi's hand and she couldn't help but be a little intimidated. She gulped, but tried to hide her internal outburst of fear. ' _this is your life now Stella, you can't be scared everytime you see magic,'_ she thought to herself. ' _yeah but it's the first time its about to be used on me.'_

"Babe leave her alone, she's not worth it," Brandon said grabbing Mitzi's hand and pulling her back into her lap. Stella didn't know whether to be happy that the orbs in Mitzi's hands disappeared or hurt that Brandon said she wasn't worth it even if it did help get Mitzi off her back. Mitzi nodded at Brandon and hugged him tightly with her hands around his neck.

Stella grabbed her bag, "well I'm gonna go."

"No Stella, you don't have to go!" Musa said about to get up.

"No Musa, I'm tired its been a long first day. But thanks for showing me around. I'll catch you guys later," She said smiling at Musa and Riven. She put her sunglasses on and completely ignored Brandon and his stupid girlfriend. What she didn't realize was that Brandon watched her go the entire time.

 **AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope everything made sense because sometimes its hard for me to put my thoughts into words! If it didn't then please feel free to tell me your concerns in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it! over 3,00 words- I'm pretty proud of myself! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**

 **-Alli**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed since Stella first arrived at Red Fountain. She was starting to get the hang of everything now and was even making friends with a bunch of people. Well acquaintances, she wouldn't really call them friends. However, her and Musa were inseparable. The two really clicked with each other and could spend hours and hours together even if it meant doing nothing. She thought Riven was pretty cool too when you got to know him. He was a pig, but fun to hang out with nonetheless. She hadn't hung out with Brandon much. It seemed as if he just did his own thing most of the time. He was probably out loving the attention he got from all the girls that fell to his feet. But when they did hang out, it was pretty natural and nothing seemed forced. She found out that they had a huge group of friends, but the rest didn't return to school because of the events from the year before that had all their parents scared.

It was a beautiful day today and the blonde and music fairy decided to eat lunch outside today again. They had gobbled down their food and Stella was painting Musa's nails for her because Musa couldn't paint her own nails even if her life depended on it. Stella offered to paint them red to match Musa's fiery attitude.

"Muse, if you don't stop moving then I'm going to mess up and get it all outside of your nails," Stella said while trying to hold her friend's hand steady in her own.

"I can't help it Stell, this song is my jam," Musa said continuing to dance in her seat.

Stella laughed and rolled her eyes, "Every song is your jam. Now please stop moving before I hit you or even worse- before I turn off your music."

Musa gasped, " You wouldn't dare!" Stella couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic her friend was. She finally finished the last nail and shut the bottle tightly. She looked around and smiled with content that this place was finally starting to feel like home a little bit. Her eyes stopped scanning when she noticed Brandon coming near them. She got used to his gorgeous looks and didn't seem to get as nervous around him. Don't get her wrong, she still thought he was a god in the looks department, it's just that she got used to being in his presence. He smiled at her and slowly put his index finger to his mouth, silently telling Stella not to tell Musa he was here. He put his hands over Musa's eyes making her jump a little bit.

"Hmm, well I know this isn't Riven since he's taking a make up test. So I guess that means this has to be the other man in my life. Brandon," she said confidently.

He laughed, "Damn straight and don't you forget it." He plopped down right next to Musa and kissed her on the cheek. Stella couldn't help but smile. She noticed how different he was when he was around Musa. He was more goofy and the way he treated Musa like a sister and yet a friend who he could joke around with, made Stella know that deep down he would treat a woman right if he ever found the right one. Well from what she knows of him, since she didn't really know much about him.

"And how are you Sunshine?" he beamed at Stella.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm great, but it's freaking hot." Brandon looked at the sun and pretended that the heat was killing him. Stella stretched her legs out on her side of the picnic table and motioned her head to the sun while closing her eyes. She welcomed the rays on her skin; she didn't know anything to be more comforting.

"Really? I love it. Plus, a girl's gotta tan," she said smiling. Brandon and Musa looked at her like she was crazy because it really was one of the hottest days of the school year so far and everyone was looking for a fan or something like it. Brandon's eyes lingered on Stella's body a little longer. Her high waisted ripped denim shorts made her legs the star of the show today and her crop top tank top didn't let down the rest of her. She looked glowing and Brandon was sure that everyone noticed especially the male population here at Red Fountain.

"Ew Brandon, what the f*ck happened to your neck?" Musa yelled going for a closer look at his neck and examining it. Brandon snapped out of his daze.

"Oh right. That's actually why I'm here. It was Mitzi, I can't get this girl to leave me alone."

"Oh I'm sure you weren't complaining when you let her give you all those hickies," Stella said motioning to his neck laughing pretty hard.

"And who asked for your opinion Princess?" Brandon snapped. Stella shut up instantly at his rude comment. He could be so bipolar sometimes and she noticed that it was only with her. It's not her fault she didn't have a filter, but it was weird because Brandon seemed like the type of guy who could take a joke. It's as if he just didn't want to be more than acquaintances with her and she just didn't get why. "Musa can you please cover this for me? I'll owe you big time!" he pouted.

"Why does it matter? It's not like you never had hickies before. Don't you usually wear them as a badge of honor for your manwhore antics?"

"Okay I guess I deserve that. But seriously, I told coach I was taking a makeup test so I couldn't take meet with him for lunch today to discuss plays for the levi-bike tournament." Brandon was the captain of the levi bike team so as captain he had to meet with the coach every couple of weeks to discuss strategy. He was a natural at it, well at every sport here at Red Fountain since he was the captain of mostly everything, which is why most of the guys envied him. "I have practice soon and if he sees these fresh hickies, he's going to know I lied and I really don't want to be benched for the next race," he said nearly begging. He seemed pretty desperate and the girls could see how much he loved racing.

"I would Brandon, but my nails are wet," Musa sighed looking down at her nails. Brandon looked down and sighed in frustrating. He ran both hands through his silky brown hair looking defeated.

"I could do it."

"Wait. Seriously Stella? You'd do that?" his face instantly lit up. She nodded with a faint smile. He couldn't help but feel like an asshole for being rude to her five seconds earlier.

"I just need makeup in your color," she said.

"Aren't you a girl? Shouldn't you have that?"

"Yes Brandon, I'm a girl, but we're different skin tones so I don't have your color," she rolled her eyes as if this should've been obvious to him.

"Where the f*ck am I supposed to get that right now?" he slapped his forehead.

"Amber seems like she's your color and look her bags open!" Musa chimed.

"No way am I going to ask a girl if I could borrow her makeup!"

"Idiot, you do know you have magic! Just use it to get it and then put it back she won't even notice," Stella said as if he should've known this all along. Stella would never condone stealing anything or borrowing anything without asking, but she knew he wasn't going to ask and it would've been weird if Stella or Musa asked seeing it wouldn't have been their color. Plus, she could tell he was really desperate.

"You're right!" he saw Stella smile. Brandon concentrated on Amber's bag and pictured the same type of foundation that Stella put in front of him so he knew what exactly he was focusing on. He opened his hand and turned it to amber's bag and the foundation levitated slowly in the air. He closed his eyes and internally pictured it coming to him and once he opened his eyes, it was there sitting on the picnic table right in front of him.

 _Ring ring._ The bell rang signaling it was the end of lunchtime.

"Shit. I'm so f*cked," Brandon held onto the bridge of his nose.

"When do you have practice?" Stella asked feeling bad for him.

"In about an hour since I got coach's permission to miss my next two classes since the tournament is coming up. All of us got excused."

"Okay so I'll skip class and cover it up and your coach won't even noticed," Stella suggested. She knew she was super handy with doing makeup after all those YouTube videos she used to be obsessed with on Earth. She knew she could make his neck look completely normal where no one would notice.

"You would cut class for me?" Brandon couldn't help but feel flattered that this girl would risk getting in trouble just to help him out.

"Yeah, since you're so desperate," she smirked.

"awh super sweet of you Stell. Nice to see you guys getting along for once," Musa said, "Well, I can't cut class because I'm already lost in class. But, I'll see you later." Both Stella and Brandon waved bye to her.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes and it became even more awkward as the grounds were completely clear of any other form of life. It was just the two of them sitting on two opposite sides of the picnic table.

"So, wanna get started?" Brandon nodded. Stella got up onto the table itself earning a raised eyebrow from Brandon. She shimmied closer to him and put each foot on each side of him on the bench seat he was seated on. She leaned closer to him lifting his chin and Brandon could've sworn she was about to kiss him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her twinkling hazel eyes. Instead, she leaned lower and touched his neck inches away from his hickies. "Wow these are pretty bad, what did she do? Try to eat you?" Stella said frowning because they sure did look painful.

"What can I say? She likes it rough," Brandon exclaimed causing Stella to shake her head and laugh. He didn't know why that made him smile so much. Her laugh was addicting and he just figured out he was addicted. Stella leaned a little closer and started to basically paint the foundation all over his hickies. Thank god the color was perfectly matched to his perfect sun kissed tan skin. Stella was concentrating on being gentle to make sure she wouldn't hurt him because the wounds were so fresh.

The two of them talked for a long time and they had a joking contest to see who was funnier. They laughed and laughed and mocked each other and it all just felt so natural. As if they knew each other forever. He stared at her intently. Her golden locks and her scrunched concentrating face seemed to take his breath away. He just wanted to reach for her face and just kiss her. ' _snap out of it Brandon. What the hell is wrong with you? She's just a girl like any other,'_ he thought shaking his head.

"Stop moving Brandon, I'm almost done," she smiled and his heart skipped a beat again. "There we go, all done! If you ask me, you can't even tell that an animal like Mitzi attacked you," she couldn't help but find herself funny. "Take a look for yourself," she handed him the mirror and he looked at his neck. It looked as good as new. She really was an artist with a makeup brush.

"You may not have any magic, but you sure know how to work some magic with a make up brush." She laughed, got up and bowed to receive all the appreciation she was getting from Brandon right. "Thanks for cutting class and helping me out. You're the best Stella," Brandon laughed getting up. He was standing pretty close to her and he was a full head taller than her. He looked into her eyes and touched her right cheek. Stella let out a faint breath. He slowly leaned closer and his lips were only a few centimeters away from her face. He kissed her cheek and slowly let his lips linger there for a few extra seconds. He could feel her cheeks smile under his lips.

Not too far away, headmaster Maxwell was hurrying to solve a problem in the east wing of the school. However, two students on the school grounds caught his eye. It was class time and there shouldn't be anyone out here since it wasn't a designated school period. He walked faster to scold the two for being so careless and missing class. But as he got closer to the two, he noticed that it was Stella. His face turned smug and her was getting mad this his own daughter would disobey the rules, but what made him even more angry was who she was with. _Brandon McCullen._

He saw him slowly lean in closer to Stella and his heart just beated faster at the thought of wanting to kill him for even going near his daughter with his lips. He watched as Brandon placed a slow kiss on her soft skin. "Ahem, get your lips off my daughter McCullen." Brandon instantly shot back up right and him and Stella both blushed. They could both tell that he was pretty pissed off. Brandon couldn't blame him, it was his baby girl after all and Brandon was known to be sort of an asshole to girls.

"He was just thanking me for helping him out. No need to have a freak out attack, headmaster," Stella crossed her arms. Brandon looked back and forth between the blonde and her father and her dad seemed even more pissed at her tone.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady. I'm your father so please give me some sort of respect," headmaster Maxwell yelled. Stella grunted at this. "How could you just cut class like that. Are you insane? You already started school late and you're already so behind. You know all this and chose to cut and hang out with _him_. Look he's making you cut class. He's already being a bad influence on you." Brandon could feel the tension between the two and just didn't want her to get in trouble because of him. He figured Maxwell never liked him, but he was pretty much confirming it by practically implying he would never be good enough for his daughter even as a friend.

"I'm so sorry sir. She really was just helping me out. Nothing happened so please don't be mad at her. I apologize for making her cut class and it won't happen again," Brandon could tell that his words ended up surprising Maxwell, since their conversations usually end up being more argumentative. But this time Brandon just didn't want to get Stella in trouble.

Headmaster Maxwell wasn't fooled by the act Brandon was putting on in front of his daughter. "Just leave Brandon," which irritated Brandon and made him stand his ground. "Fine we'll leave. Let's go Stella. We're going to go talk to your professor about how you can make up the work you missed today," Headmaster Maxwell commanded while grabbing her wrist to take her to her classroom.

"No I'm not going. Stop trying to act like my Father all of a sudden." Stella tried to break free from her dad's grasp. The Headmaster tried to reason with her and pull her to follow him until Brandon grabbed his wrist. He looked Maxwell right in the face with anger in his eyes.

"Relax Maxwell, she really was just helping me out. It won't happen again. Just let her go," he said with gritted teeth making it sound like more of a demand than a statement.

Maxwell looked Brandon straight in the eyes. The both of them would not even blink. He let go of his daughter, "fine don't let it happen again. Stella go to class now!" Stella really just didn't want to piss her dad off anymore so she started walking away after taking on last look at Brandon. She shrugged at him as if saying sorry. Her dad started to walk behind her back into the school.

"wait!" both Stella and her dad turned around to see what Brandon wanted. "Thanks again" he smiled glancing at Stella quickly enough to see her smile. She turned around and Brandon's eyes caught her father's who were glaring at him. He soon started to walk once again to the school. Brandon knew Maxwell wanted him to leave her alone, but that just made him want to be around her more.

"Hey guys!" Stella said plopping her purse down on her desk. She seemed perky to be in this class since it was English. She loved being able to actually participate and know what was going on. The students had to learn Earth subjects along with all the hero and fairy stuff so they have a well rounded education. Let's just say this is where Stella shined. She brushed off her beautiful green summer dress to get rid of all the wrinkles. Her hair was done in a beautiful side braid and her hoops tied and bunch of bracelets tied the look together along with her brown thick heeled sandles and sun and moon necklace.

"Hey Stell," Musa said. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Why can't a girl be happy?" Musa raised her eyebrows at her still curious. "Okay fine. Adam invited me to his dorm party later tonight and I was wondering if you would please come with me!"

"Since when do you hang out with Adam?"

"I don't, but I have class with him so me and him have been talking a lot since he sits next to me. He's actually not that bad. I actually find him to be sweet and funny." Musa looked at Stella as if she had five heads.

"Riven would kill me if he knew I went to Adam's dorm especially for a party. I know for a fact Riven and Brandon wouldn't come either." Stella sighed at her friends answer. It was really weird between her and Brandon. Even though it seemed like they were finally being friends a couple of days ago when they cut class, he started ignoring her again. God forbid she ever saw him when her dad was around, it was the most tense thing ever.

"They don't have to know! Come on Muse, I'm so sick of going home and staying in my room all night. At least you get to live at the dorms! I don't. I'm stuck with my dad at home all the time and you know we don't get along! Come on please please please. I want to see how parties are here. Don't be a party pooper," Stella begged. She gave Musa the puppy dog face.

"I-I don't know Stella…" but she saw Stella's mouth become poutier. "Ughhhh fine!"

"Yayy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the absolute best girl!" Stella hugged Musa as tightly as possible. She took a seat once she realized she was suffocating her best friend.

Just then, Riven walked in and took his seat next to Musa. He noticed the two girls smirking, "What's up with you guys?"

"oh nothing," both girls said at the same time.

"okay… what are you guys doing tonight? Wanna catch a movie or something?" Riven asked.

"Actually babe, I think I'm going to go over to Stella's tonight and have a spa night," Musa said nonchalantly.

"Okay that's fine. Next time then." The professor finally walked in as the bell rang and he began his lesson. Both girls looked at each other and smirked looking forward to the night ahead.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I just wanted to update since I have so many ideas! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked the story. I appreciate you all very much3 I'm probably going to stop updating this for a while just because I want to see if more people end up liking this story and reviewing to see if its worth continuing. So please read and review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the winx club unfortunately!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm actually really excited that you told me to come to this, Stella. I feel like I haven't been to a party since all the bad stuff that happened at Alfea," Musa said as her smile turned into a frown. Stella could see that she was losing her friend to her thoughts of the past.

"Good! That's why we need to get in there already!" Stella said hugging Musa, which made her smile. "Come on, Teeth check!" Stella and Musa both smiled as wide as possible to let the other one make sure that none of the Chinese food they had for dinner was stuck in between their teeth. Both knew that nothing could be more embarrassing than having a conversation with someone with noodles stuck in your teeth. Good thing both of them had mouth washed before coming because their smiles were brighter than ever. Both of them looked flawless tonight. Musa was wearing shorts and a muscle tee with gorgeous black pumps. Stella wore black high waisted shorts and a red crop top tank top and black strappy heels.

Musa walked up to Adam's dorm room door and she could hear the music loud and clear which was getting her super pumped. Just like Stella had mentioned that she knew nothing more comforting than the rays of the sun, Musa felt the same about beats from a song. She knocked on the door hard and made sure it was loud enough to be heard over the music. Both of the girls stood there until Adam opened the door.

He looked pretty handsome in his button down and blue jeans. Stella couldn't help but smile when he looked at them with a happy look on his face, completely excited that the two girls finally made it, "Hey girls! I'm glad you guys chose to come!" Stella could see why a lot of girls thought he was cute; his smile was pretty on point. ' _If only he could learn to be a little less of an ass,'_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks for inviting us! Cool dorm room!" the blonde said as he showed her and Musa around.

"OMG! Is that the DJ 2000? (Idk, lmao I just had to come up with a name…)" Musa ran over to the DJ booth with a smile bigger than any Stella had ever seen before. She couldn't help but laugh at the love her new friend had for music. She hoped to love something as much as that some day. Stella looked around and saw probably ten other people in the room, well it was more like a small apartment since four guys lived here so there were two rooms, a small living room and kitchen. She was starting to realize that this was more like an intimate gathering than a party. There were two couples making out on the wall and most of the other people were pretty drunk. Stella rubbed her arm uncomfortably and thought about getting Musa and leaving.

She felt Adam take her hand gently, "Come on, I'll get you a drink and we can go sit down." She looked at Musa and saw her DJing with some guy from their English class. She had a drink in her hand and seemed like she was letting loose and enjoying herself. Stella didn't want to be the one to ruin her night. Plus, they just got here maybe it would turn out to be fun she thought to herself. She smiled and nodded while Adam returned the smile pulling her along to the drink table.

"Here you go. I think you'll really like this," Adam handed Stella a cup and she took a sip.

"Woah this is pretty strong," Stella scrunched her nose as the alcohol seeped down her throat. "I don't think I should drink this. I have to go home and my dad will kill me if he finds out I drank," Stella said picturing her dad's face once he smells this stuff on her breath. She wanted to piss off her dad as much as she could for leaving her at such a young age, but she definitely didn't want him to murder her. Guess she was just going to have to stick it to him and show him that he lost the right to ever have an opinion on her decision the second he left her.

"Cheers!" Stella said lifting her glass to hit Adam's.

"Bro, I'm killin this game! I'm on level 47! I've never made it this far before," Brandon grinned not taking his eyes off the TV for even one second.

Riven rolled his eyes at his best friend, "That's cause you won't give me a chance at all to play." The two boys had been playing video games for the past three hours. Even though the boys had decided to stay in for the night instead of having a wild night out, Riven was content with their choice. Brandon's always been his best friend and the two haven't gotten the chance to spend as much alone time together since before they started to date their girlfriends even though the two were roommates. Brandon always made an effort to hang out with him and Musa, but he did get a little tired of being the third wheel all the time since he didn't always bring Mitzi along. He knew his friends weren't too fond of her, heck even he wasn't after being with her.

"So where's Musa tonight?" Brandon watched Riven go to the mini fridge and take out two sodas from the corner of his eye still trying to focus on his game.

"Spending the night at Stella's. They wanted to have a girls night," Riven grunted.

"Sounds like someone's gonna miss their cuddle buddy Awh," Brandon joked

with a pout and emphasizing the words in his best baby voice. Wanting to shut him up, Riven threw the soda bottle at Brandon's arm. "Bro what the hell, you almost made me lose."

Buzz. Buzz.

Riven went to the coffee table and took a seat next to Brandon as he picked up his phone.

"Who the hell is texting you at 2AM? Is it Musa ? " Brandon wiggled his eyebrows.

Riven suddenly got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and then ran to Brandon's bed and grabbed his.

"Musas drunk. Let's go!" Riven gritted through his teeth. Brandon still hadn't taken his eyes off of the TV.

"Bro no way! I'm not going anywhere. I'm almost on level 50. Plus she's probably drunk at Stella's so don't sweat it. She's a big girl, she'll be fine!" Brandon reassured his best friend who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Buzz. Buzz.

Brandon looked at riven from the corner of his eye and it looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach fifty times. Riven clutched his hands and made them into fists, "They're at Adams."

"let's go," Brandon threw the controller next to him and grabbed his jacket from Riven and ran out the door. Well Riven was happy that Brandon's hate for Adam actually got him to come help him out.

"Wait for me man!"

"Why the fuck would Musa come to Adams? And why would she not tell me," riven ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well she does know we hate him so..." Brandon stated matter of factly. He couldn't help but wonder why Stella would want to go to Adam's after he was such a creep to her. He was clearly interested in her and hit on her in front of everyone. Maybe that just meant she was into him too and for some reason Brandon couldn't help feel a little hurt by it.

Riven walked up to the dorm room and instantly heard the music blasting which only made him even more pissed. "If they even touched her a little bit, I will kill them all."

"I'll probably kill them first, Riv," Brandon smirked. Musa was like his best girl friend and like a little sister and he would never hesitate to break someone's fingers if they hurt her at all. But he also couldn't help but be caught up with the fact that he'd break someone's fingers if even one strand of Stella's blonde hair was out of place. Except this feeling wasn't very sisterly love like he had for Musa.

Brandon covered the peephole in the door while Riven knocked. One of Adam's bozo friends opened the door and stood there with a shocked expression not expecting to see their two enemies on the other side of the door. Before he could even object to them stepping inside, the brunette and magenta haired boys brushed passed him.

The two scanned the room and looked around to see everyone pretty much drunk. They noticed Musa leaning against the wall behind the DJ booth and one of Adam's friends trying to hug her. "Get the fuck away from my girlfriend before I break your face."

Brandon knew Riven could handle the situation judging by how heated he was so he wandered off to find Stella. Most of the lights were dimmed to the lowest setting. He made his way into what seemed to be the living room. He scanned the room and was instantly drawn to the blonde in the room. Stella was sitting on the couch and she seemed wasted while Adam was sitting cozily next to her rubbing her thighs and attempting to kiss her neck. Brandon couldn't help but clench his fists. He eased down a bit when he felt Riven step beside him while holding a very clumsy Musa. The three of them walked over to the couch that Adam and Stella were sitting on. As Brandon made eye contact with Adam, he saw Adam shift in his seat and pulling Stella a little closer to him.

"Woah buddy, I'm a little offended that we didn't get an invite!" Brandon smirked while picking up the red cup that Stella was holding in her hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here Brandon. Get the fuck out," Adam yelled as Stella leaned her head on his shoulder clearly not being able to keep herself up.

Brandon took a sip from the cup and instantly gritted his teeth as the harsh flavor seeped down his throat roughly. "You gave them witches brew? Are you fucking insane?"

"What's it to you? Just get the fuck out."

"Musa is a fairy. You know witches brew affects fairies way faster and more roughly than a witch. No wonder she's so drunk and not to mention that Stella is a human so god knows what the fuck it's gonna do to her," Riven yelled stepping forward to punch this kid in the face. Just like that, all of Adam's friends stood up to defend their friend as if he was their chosen leader. Brandon stopped riven in his tracks by pulling his shoulder back telling him that he needed to hold onto Musa and relax.

"Let's go Stella, we're gonna take you home," Brandon took her hand trying to pull her up.

Adam slapped Brandon's hand away, "she's not going anywhere. She wants to be here, right Stella?"

Everyone turned to Stella and saw the blonde having trouble keeping her eyes open. She smiled as her head leaned on Adam's shoulder, "mhmmm."

"see! She wants to stay! So will you guys fucking leave already?"

"I don't care if she wants to fucking stay. She's going home with us," Brandon said through clenched teeth. He leaned over the coffee table to grab her hand again, but Adam stood up and he could see his goons walking closer to him. Some of them had grabbed their weapons. Brandon was growing more pissed.

"What are you gonna do Brandon? She's not your girl so why don't you just leave. I'll tell you all about my night with her tomorrow if you want to hear all the details." Brandon just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"I wouldn't even let you touch her. I'm taking her home," Brandon continued even though he saw a bunch of guys surrounding him and Riven.

"It's two against ten so if I was you, I'd leave now Brandon," Adam said letting Stella sit on the couch while he stepped closer to Brandon about to punch him. Before he could even do anything Brandon began to glow bright red orange all around.

Adam took a huge gulp knowing that he was in trouble now, but there was no way he'd show anyone that he was scared of what Brandon could really do with his magic. He smirked, "Go ahead Brandon, use your magic. The second you do, I'm pretty sure you'll be expelled for using your magic unsupervised at this hour with no professors around against a fellow student." Adam thought this would get Brandon to stop glowing, but instead he continued to get brighter red orange which only meant that his attack would be that much stronger.

Brandon had a grin on his face, "I'm not so sure about that. I'm sure the headmaster will understand that I did what I had to seeing that you were about to take advantage of his daughter, which I can assure you seems to be his prized possession. So if I was you, I'd let Stella come with us." Brandon confidently stopped summoning his magic and brushed past Adam who was cursing under his breath clearly defeated. He took off his jacket and put it around Stella's shoulders and got her to stand up long enough to get a good grip on her waist to make sure she was stable enough to walk.

Brandon followed riven, who was still holding on to Musa to give her support, out of the room. He couldn't help but feel Stella's weight on him. She was dead weight and could barely keep her eyes open. The witch's brew seemed to affect her to a whole other level than he had ever seen before. He had to tell himself not to go back and beat Adam up for doing this to her and Musa. It made him sick.

"So Musa is gonna crash at our dorm. I definitely want to be there for her through the night just in case she needs me. Hope that's cool," riven said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm cool with that." Brandon also wanted to make sure Musa was okay thru the night.

"So I'll take her to our room and you take Stella home."

"Oh hell no. Do you realize that Maxwell would kill me if he saw me with her and I can only imagine what he would do to me if he saw his daughter drunk with me," Brandon yelled as he pictured the type of torture he would go through if Maxwell saw him with Stella again. "He hates my guts and she's super drunk so you take her."

Riven shook his head as fast as possible, "no way am I trying to feel Maxwell's wrath when he finds out she drank witches brew. She can just stay in our room for the night."

"As long as her dad doesn't find out, I'm cool with that," Brandon said as the two boys made their way to their room.

Once they finally made it to their dorm, riven turned the lights on. Their room was huge. It was just one big room where there was a living room type section and then each boy got half the room for all their stuff.

Brandon got both the girls a water bottle. They weren't really able to stand much but their balance was getting better and they were able to stand on their own now. The boys couldn't help but feel relieved as they saw the witch's brew was slowly starting to wear off and they would be fine in the morning. Riven got into his bed with Musa and put the blanket over her and hugged her tight. He couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off his shoulder just knowing that she was with him again and safe. He even forgot that he was mad at her for going to Adams in the first place. While Brandon had gone to the bathroom, Stella had made her way to his bed from the couch and fell asleep instantly as her head hit Brandon's pillow.

Brandon appeared from the bathroom shirtless and in just a pair of basketball shorts and saw the blonde in his bed sleeping soundly, "you've got to be kidding me." Riven laughed at his best friend. "There's no way I'm sleeping on that small ass couch. I'm way too tall for that and I refuse to be sore for Levi bike practice tomorrow." Riven nodded in agreement knowing that the big match was coming up and it was vital that Brandon be on his A game. He slowly moved the blonde to one side of the twin bed and got into the vacant side. He forgot how small this bed really was and knew it wasn't meant for two people. The school probably thought the twin beds would stop guys and girls from engaging in inappropriate activities, but that never stopped anyone. Brandon never really slept in this bed with a girl before tonight. He wasn't much of a cuddler, even Mitzi left pretty fast after sex and if she didn't he'd come up with an excuse to leave. He pulled the covers over him and Stella, but even after that he felt her body shiver. It was a little chilly in the room but not enough to make someone shiver. He figured it was an affect of the witches brew. He shifted to his side facing her face and put his arm around her to warm her up. He was gentle with every movement making sure he wouldn't wake her up. He let out a breath of relief when he still found her asleep, until she shifted suddenly making him close his eyes tightly. He peeked one eye open and saw hers still closed. She had shifted closer to him snuggling her head under his chin and into his neck. Brandon smiled a little to himself as he drifted off to sleep with her soft breath hitting his skin.

The sun streamed through the window causing Stella to stir in her sleep. She slowly opened her golden eyes and tried to take in her surroundings noticing that she was definitely not in her bedroom. She tried to shift, but she realized there was a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist and she realized that there was a body behind her hugging hers perfectly.

She shut her eyes tightly trying to figure out what happened last night but all her headache reminded her was the drink she took from Adam. Then it hit her that she was probably in bed with Adam. She turned her head to take a good look at her bedmate and was surprised to see a handsome brunette sleeping next to her.

"Brandon, wake up," Stella whispered since she noticed Musa and riven sleeping in the other bed.

Brandon opened his eyes weakly and looked at the clock that read 6:30AM, "go back to sleep Stella. Class doesn't start for another two hours." He closed his eyes again pulling her closer.

"No tell me what the hell happened last night! Did we...?" Stella asked dreading the answer and prayed she didn't sleep with him. Don't get her wrong, she thought he was insanely attractive, but he had probably slept with half the student population.

"Yeah we did, now please go to sleep," Brandon smirked. Even though he was half asleep, his smirk still managed to annoy the crap out of her.

Stella sat upright in bed and yelled, " What is wrong with you? Did you not realize I was drunk? What the hell is wrong with you, you perv. How could you take advantage of me like that? I know we aren't good friends, but I'd think you'd have some sort of respect for me!" By now the whole room was up and her yelling spree had informed riven and Musa of exactly what was happening.

"Stella shut up. Nothing happened last night. Brandon can you stop messing with her? Some of us would like to sleep," Riven groaned. Stella was so pissed that he lied to her about something so serious that she pushed him off the bed!

"Ow what the fuck Stella that hurt," Brandon groaned fully awake now.

"You deserved it," Riven and Musa both laughed. The boys filled the girls in on everything that happened. Stella sighed, " Well thank you both. Never trusting that asshole Adam again."

"I don't get why you girls even went over there in the first place. Especially you Musa! You know how much I hate him. I'm really pissed at you." Riven was so heated and you could tell he was pretty mad at her. "You know what he does to girls like why would you even think to..." Riven was interrupted by Musa crashing her lips on his.

"Are you still mad?" Musa smiled. Riven shook his head no and gave her a few more pecks.

"Okay before you guys start to do it right in front of me, I'm gonna use your shower. I need to get to school and pretend I left the house early before my dad notices I didn't come home last night," Stella said putting her hair into a bun. As she left the room, Brandon sprawled out all over his bed welcoming all the new space he had falling back asleep, while the two lovebirds went to the couch and ate some cereal while watching TV.

In about twenty minutes, Riven and Musa were laughing about a TV show, until they heard someone at the door knocking. "Brandon, baby open the door! I want to get breakfast before class." Riven's heart sank as he recognized Mitzi's voice.

"Oh hell no. The bitch is back!" Riven cried throwing a pillow at his best friend to wake his ass up to make the scary girl go away. "Brandon, get her out of here."

Brandon instantly got up without hesitating and started to think of a plan to get rid of her, but the knocking kept going. "babe let me in!" Defeated, Brandon let Mitzi inside.

"Hey babe, I didn't expect to see you right now," Mitzi kissed him on the lips before he could speak any further.

"I just figured we could do breakfast or something. Your friends can come too if they must," Mitzi scowled clearly not wanting them to come. Riven shook his head no quickly agreeing with her.

Meanwhile Stella was in the bathroom in the shower where she heard Mitzi's ugly and shrieking voice. She couldn't stand that girl and she could hear the nervousness in Brandon's voice as she shut the shower off. He clearly wasn't in love with her and wanted to get rid of her. She suddenly smirked as a light bulb went off in her head. She figured she'd help him out since he did save her from Adam last night.

Stella grabbed the green towel in the bathroom, which she assumed was Brandon's between the two since it was his favorite color and she wrapped it around her body. She walked out and the second she stepped out of the bathroom she saw the anger boiling on Mitzi's face. "Hey Brandon, I hope you don't mind, but I used your towel," she smirked taking in everyone's stares as compliments.

Brandon couldn't even form words. Instead he just nodded. He took in the sight in front of him. Stella was standing with his green towel wrapped tightly around her body and it revealed a good amount of cleavage. The towel stopped just a little past her butt and he couldn't help but think that she had a killer body. She stood there with her hair semi drenched, it looked like she had towel dried it a little in the bathroom. She let all her hair fall to one side as she ran her fingers through her hair to get as many knots out as if it was a hairbrush.

"Damn Stella!" Riven wolf whistled finally breaking the silence. This time instead of being annoyed, Musa laughed along.

"Seriously you look so hot!" Musa joined.

Brandon couldn't help but still be awestruck. A beautiful girl was standing half naked in front of him in his towel while his current girlfriend was in the room. He took a gulp as he finally realized how awkward this was and how bad it must look to Mitzi. She looked like her head was going to explode and Brandon knew that he would never hear the end of it. He looked at Stella and saw her smirking as if this is what she wanted.

"Oh Mitzi, I didn't see you. How's it going?" Stella asked. Mitzi was fuming and at a loss for words.

"Babe can I borrow a t-shirt?" Stella asked innocently as she approached Brandon. Brandon went into his drawer and gave her the one on the top in his drawer. "Thanks you're the best!" She hugged him and kiss his cheek. Brandon had never been so confused in his life. She put her arm around his waist and the other hand laid flat on his muscular and perfectly chiseled chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck away from my man you whore." Mitzi looked like she was about to pounce on Stella until Riven got up and held her back.

"Trust me Hun, after last night he definitely isn't your man anymore," Stella grinned looking up at Brandon as he met his eyes with her. He felt her run her finger sexually up and down his abs and he looked into her eyes with confusion. The glint in her eye finally dawned realization onto him. He knew what she was up to now.

"Brandon what the hell is she talking about? Get your hand off of him you slut," Mitzi yelled.

"Oh I don't think we can ever keep our hands off of each other. Right Brandon?" Stella continued looking into his eyes trying to urge him to finally speak up.

He smirked and put his arm around her waist. He was kind of enjoying Stella being all over him, even if it was just pretend to get rid of his girlfriend. He figured he would take it a step further and let his hand slide down to Stella's butt. Stella tensed up a little at the feel of his hand on her ass, but relaxed quickly as she realized that she was acting and trying to help him out. He was really enjoying this especially because her ass was the epitome of perfection. It was firm and he could tell she did squats on the regular and it was a huge turn on. "Right! Mitzi, I'm really sorry you had to see all this. But I think we need to break up. I hope that we can still be friends." He apologized as he rubbed his hand from Stella's waist to her ass continuously. Mitzi couldn't keep her eyes off of how he was touching Stella right in front of her face.

"UGH! How can you leave me for this whore. She's not even pretty. You will so pay for this bitch," Mitzi yelled as she finally stormed out. Musa did not hesitate one bit to slam the door behind her.

Instantly Riven and Musa started cracking up and in unison, they said, "OMG! Guys that was amazing! Finally we're free from her." They both retook their positions on the couch and went back to watching their show.

Stella realized that Brandon's hand was still on her ass and took it off of her, "Alright Romeo, enough of that. Don't ever say I didn't help you out! I think we're even now."

"Please don't even pretend you didn't enjoy that even a little bit gorgeous." Stella couldn't help but think his grin was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She had to admit that his touch was pretty enticing. But she decided to laugh his statement off.

"I'm keeping the shirt! Can't see my dad in yesterday's clothing." She laughed as she took the t-shirt and her shorts from the previous night into the bathroom to finally collect her thoughts hoping her dad didn't know she had snuck out. Brandon couldn't help but watch her the entire time as she left.

Never did she think that her first night away from new home would be to spend the night in Brandon McCullen's bed.

 **AN: So sorry for not updating! Also, sorry for all the cursing! I'm currently on a road trip with my family so I typed most of this on my phone. I know there are a lot of mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review! Love you all and thank you for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stella finally reached the quad and dropped her bag on her usual picnic table. 'I can't believe that I just did that,' she thought to herself while remembering the events that took place just an hour ago. She could still feel Brandon's touch on her lower back and her ass, gently stroking it and sending shivers down her entire body.

' No Stella! Stop! It was all just acting and there is no way that he would ever be able to commit to… well anything.' Stella mentally face palmed herself in just having the thought of liking Brandon at all or being the slightest bit attracted to him. She knew that he was attractive. No! He was a god walking on this earth, but she knew guys like him all to well since she knew too many players in her old school on earth. It just sucked to know that he was completely her type and a complete jackass who had the ego the size of the universe, which was pretty big considering the fact that she knew that there were multiple realms now.

She shook her head and took out her headphones plugging them into her ears trying to forget about Brandon and his perfect stupid face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. There was chemistry between them and she knew that there was no denying it. When the speak to each other in their flirtatious yet sarcastic tones, the way they looked into each others eye with a competitive edge to the way his touch sending shivers down her spine and to the way he tensed in her presence. She noticed it and could not help but wonder if he did too. But there was no way that she would ever admit it because she knew he would just shrug it all off. Not to mention that her dad would literally have a heart attack knowing that she was breathing the same air as McCullen.

She sighed and closed her eyes allowing the music to fill her eardrums hoping it would drown out her thoughts about the player who had this affect on her, but she couldn't. She could practically smell his cologne all around her because of his shirt that she happened to be wearing. She gave up and took in his scent and it seemed to calm her. She turned the music up a little louder and walked in a daze, bumping into someone with great force.

"Hi baby, good morning." Stella saw her dad smiling at her. She gulped knowing all to well what he was going to ask her and that she'd have to lie to his face. She knew how to lie to her mom, she'd done it plenty of times when she had snuck out to a party or hanging out with a boy when she wasn't yet allowed to date. It was different with her dad. She didn't know exactly how he would react or if he would notice anything. He'd left her years ago when she wasn't yet in the rebellious teenage stage of her life yet. Guess it was time to find out.

"Morning daddy…" Stella said uneasily while trying to avoid his gaze as much as possible. Headmaster Maxwell narrowed his eyes and took in Stella's body language. The usual spunky and confident blonde he had come to know these past couple of week was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was replaced with nerves and he could tell she was breathing a tad heavier. A normal person might not have noticed this, but his job as headmaster had taught him all these cues. He knew for certain that she was feeling nervous about something after all he did spend most of his time around teens who were either trying to get out of something or lying for fun. He saw her visibly gulp and look around the quad as if to find something to fixate on to make this less uncomfortable. He had to admit that since Stella's arrival, everything had been uncomfortable but this was a little different that's when it clicked. She called him "daddy" for the first time since she was 12. He knew she was hiding something because she was preoccupied with something other than the hate that she felt for him for once.

"Everything okay?" he asked hoping everything was okay.

"Yup! Everything is fantastic" she gave a nervous smile. He couldn't help notice that she was just a little too perky this morning. He sighed a little to himself and just thought to ignore the gut wrenching feeling that something was the matter just to avoid another argument with her. He wanted her to feel at home when she was around him and wanted to rebuild the relationship that he once had with her and sitting at home in silence feeling like strangers at the dinner table wasn't going to help.

"Well if you're sure everything is okay. I have a meeting to get to with the cafeteria staff. Hopefully it ends in having some ice cream desserts for you kids on Fridays," he laughed.

Stella absolutely loved ice cream so she smiled wide grin, "Yes omg. That would be amazing!"

He loved her smile. It reminded her of the woman that once stole his heart at the age of 16 and as sad as he was to no longer have her in his presence, he was happy that he was surrounded by the girl who kept her memory alive. He had a strong urge to pull his daughter in for a hug, but knew that they were far from something like that and he would have to earn his right back to hold her safely in his arms once again the way he did when she was barely old enough to walk on her own. Headmaster Maxwell decided to settle for her finally calling her daddy again as it was a step in the right direction to having his little girl back. "I'll see you in class sweetheart."

"Okay daddy, see you later." Stella turned on the heel of her feet as quickly as possible before she blew her cover. She was shocked he hadn't noticed that she did not come home last night. Although, before she could even take her first step, she heard her father sigh in disappointment.

"Stella, what is that?" She sensed the anger boiling up his throat as he enunciated every word. She didn't dare turn around. What could he be mad about all of a sudden? Stella was sure that nothing had changed in the mere moments between talking about ice cream and her turning around. "Stella Elena Maxwell, turn around and look at me when I am speaking to you."

She took a deep breath and turned around gathering as much courage before asking as normally as she could, "What's what daddy?" She hated herself a little for saying daddy just to get out of this situation and using it to her selfish advantage since she was now aware that it would melt her father's heart to hear her say it again.

She finally looked up to see his eyes masked with shock and anger all at once. He couldn't muster up the words so he just pointed and allowed his daughter to follow the path his finger created. She looked down at her shirt. Of course it was oversized, but she didn't get what the big deal was since she wore baggy shirts as pjs to sleep all the time. "um… it's a shirt? Haven't you seen one before?" she raised her eyebrow fully aware that the sass that she inherited from her mother was apparent.

Her dad scoffed, "I'm aware it's a t-shirt. What I'm not sure about is why its Brandon's shirt and how exactly it ended up on my daughter's body."

"What makes you think it's Brandon's shirt?" she challenged. He walked closer to her and gently pulled the back of the shirt forward and guided her neck to turn to see the obvious. Stella's eyes slowly made out every letter of the intricate stitching that housed more than half of the shirt's back. It clearly spelled out 'Evans' with a huge 14 under it. _'Shit.'_ "He…he just let me borrow it because I spilled something on myself this morning." She was now noticing the emblem on the chest that was the leva bike trophy and the right arm that spelled out captain. She made a mental note to kill Brandon for not giving her any other normal t-shirt without his name plastered on the back of it.

"I thought I told you to steer clear of him, Stella," Headmaster Maxwell sighed as he calmed the anger in his voice. Stella could feel the warmth in his voice return where she knew he just wanted to protect her, she just wasn't so sure from what exactly.

"Why though? He's really not all that bad. Sure, he's a bit of a player, but its not like he's a terrible guy or scary or anything."

Headmaster Maxwell took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen Sweetheart, I've known Brandon far longer than you have. I need you to just trust me. Please stay clear of him." He looked into her eyes hoping that she wouldn't fight him on this, but he had a feeling that she would not back down so easily.

"Why? You can't even give me a clear reason as to why." He could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Stella, I'm not asking…" He was cut off by a voice that Stella knew all to well.

"Well well well look who finally found a shirt after fucking my boyfriend last night." Stella looked up at Mitzi and looked past her shoulder to see her father's shocked face. Stella looked down as she mentally cursed to herself. "Oh, Headmaster Maxwell, I am so sorry for my language, I didn't see you there," Mitzi grinned.

"What do you mean by what you just said Ms. Myers?" Headmaster Maxwell urged Mitzi to continue.

"Daddy…I…" Stella stepped forward to make eye contact with him, but he refused to look at her.

"I asked Ms. Myers, not you," he put his hand up at the blonde fully aware who Mitzi's boyfriend was.

"Well you if you must know- I went to go surprise Brandon, you know my boyfriend, for breakfast this morning. Instead, I see her walking out of the shower in his towel and she was all over him saying how great the sex was last night. Headmaster, you're a very respected man, but I didn't know your daughter was such a skank. She definitely forced herself on him probably as a result from being wasted at the part last night. Slutting around to get attention isn't the answer Stel-"

Headmaster Maxwell stopped her and interjected, "That's enough Ms. Myers, please head to class."

Mitzi took note of the headmaster's clenched jaw and grinned knowing she accomplished what she wanted, "My pleasure, sir." She left the father daughter pair in a silence so thick that even a knife could not cut through it.

Stella kept her gaze on the ground as a heavy silence surrounded them. She didn't know how to make him believe her after Mitzi gave details like that. "Dad…I…I…" she started unable to form the words.

He put his hand up to stop her, "Did… did you sleep with him?" The accusation was dripping from his question and she could tell that he wouldn't believe her no matter what she said, but she still had to try anyway.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what the hell was Mitzi talking about? I can't believe you'd just do that." He had made up his mind that she had done the one thing he didn't want her to do.

"I didn't!"

"Stella, she said you were in his towel… I will kill him for even touching you."

"Stop! I didn't have sex with Brandon. Yes, I went to a party and some asshole gave me and Musa too much to drink and Brandon saved me from the pervert. He saved me dad! I woke up in his room, but nothing happened. I was in that towel because I went to shower and when I heard Mitzi, I knew Brandon was trying to break up with her so I decided to help him out since he helped me. So I just acted like something happened and he played along. That's it. It was all fake." Headmaster Maxwell could hear the desperation in her voice begging him to believe her, but he didn't know what to believe. This just wasn't the same 12 year old girl he once knew and just couldn't absorb everything he was hearing since the anger was blocking out his senses.

"Stella, whether or not you slept with him or not, you know that's wrong. You shouldn't hurt someone like that. You were raised better than to do something like that or to sleep with a guy don't even know."

Stella laughed out loud, "wow. How dare you talk about how I was raised. You wouldn't even know since you weren't there to raise me. For your information, my mother did a great job teaching me right from wrong, no thanks to you. So I don't need a lecture on it from a man who can't even do right by his own family. Why did you leave huh? Wasn't that wrong? Frankly, where I'm concerned, you're not my father and you haven't been since I was 12. So who I decide to fuck is none of your god damn business and if it happens to be Brandon Evans, then so be it.

The tears that rimmed her eyes earlier faded and Maxwell could see the fire burning in his daughter's beautiful hazel eyes. He always loved her passion even when she was this determined to learn how to ride a bike. He hadn't seen this burning passion in a while. The only sad part was this burning passion was directed towards him, except this time instead of it being his little girl burning with love for him, he knew it was hate.

He didn't have the courage to stop her as she walked away. He had lost all right to ask her to stay just to hear his apology the day he walked out on her.

 **Hello! Please do not kill me. I am so not consistent with updates since life always seems to get in the way. This chapter is over 2,000 words and I was going to write more, but wasn't sure if anyone even cared for this story anymore. I guess I'll see how many reviews this gets because I do not want to continue if people don't find it very interesting. Also, I changed Brandon's last name from McCullen to Evans, hope you don't mind. Please let me know how you like this with a review! Hopefully I will be better with my updates, but no promises as I am not sure how I feel about my own writing. Until Next time!**

 **– Alli**


	6. Chapter 6

Stella ran to her locker avoiding everyone who attempted to even say hi to her or give her a small smile. She wouldn't have seen it anyway through the tears brimming around her eyes. She couldn't believe it – her own father thought so low of her. Sure she knew it looked and sounded bad, but she wasn't lying. She was never one to care what others thought about her, but having her father not trust her just brought her down even if she did hate him.

The blonde quickly took off Brandon's shirt, suddenly feeling really dirty in it and put on her tank top since she always kept extra clothes in her locker in case of a fashion emergency. Slamming her locker shut, she grabbed the shirt and her bag and stomped to the courtyard knowing very well that she'd find the person she was looking for.

There he was leaning against his levabike holding on tightly to a new blonde while planting small traces of kisses along her neck while she grinned and giggled.

 _'Disgusting.'_ Stella rolled her eyes.

Brandon noticed her at the corner of his eyes and looked up and smiled, "Well hello there Sunshine." Stella wanted to slap that smirk off his face. The blonde girl who was all over Brandon didn't even care that the brunette's gaze was directed elsewhere as she continued to kiss his neck and rub his abs under his shirt.

"Don't Sunshine me," Stella scoffed, "um, can you leave?" She glared at the girl not helping to think the bimbo was completely pathetic.

The girl stood her ground and gave Stella a look, "wait your turn, bitch."

Stella pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm her temper, "I am not someone to mess with today. Seriously go somewhere else and look for some dignity."

Brandon looked at Stella with an amused expression, while the other blonde took a step closer to Stella, "excuse me, who do you think you are?"

Before Stella could pipe back a smart ass answer that came naturally to her, Brandon cut in, "Carly can you give us a minute?"

"It's Carrie."

"Whatever, close enough, "Brandon looked at her matter of factly showing no remorse for his slip up. Carrie sighed and left unwillingly leaving a grinning Brandon behind.

Stella couldn't take his stupid smirking anymore and threw his shirt in his face. "Woah! Watch the hair Princess." Stella rolled her eyes angrily. Brandon could tell that she was in a serious mood of some sort. Silently hoping it wasn't that time of month for her, he asked, "What's got your panties in a twist?" he winked, "unless of course you're not wearing any."

Stella darkly narrowed her eyes and ignored his insanely douchebag comment, "Brandon why the hell couldn't you have given me any other freaking shirt without your name all over the freaking back?"

"Sorry if I was a little distracted with you standing half naked in front of me to care about which shirt I gave you. What's the big deal anyway? It's just a shirt." Brandon rolled his eyes not understanding why women made such a big deal out of absolutely nothing.

Stella took a deep breath to control her anger towards him, "because you imbecile, my dad saw me wearing it."

"Imb-what?" Brandon looked confused at her word choice. If she wasn't so angry with him, she would have thought he looked adorable.

"Ugh- why the hell did you date that bitch anyway? I could literally slap her silly right now. If she even comes near me, I swear I will bitch slap her to Earth- "

"Woah sunshine, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your asshole of a girlfriend, Mitzi, told my dad that we practically fucked all night and that she saw me in your towel."

Brandon laughed freely, "Ex- girlfriend," he corrected her. "Well if he didn't hate me before, he definitely hates me now." Stella glared at him and he shrugged playing it cool as usual, "can you blame her though? I mean that is what she thinks happened because that's what you made her believe. You should be happy that she bought it. Wasn't that the goal?"

Stella sighed knowing that he was right and she hated it. Mitzi had her reasons for being pissed at Stella and for trying to get back at her. She did practically make her believe that her boyfriend cheated on her with Stella. Stella also knew that she flaunted her half naked body and the effect it had on Brandon in her face too and any girl would be pissed. Heck even Stella would be. But still, it was a complete lie and she would have at least thought her own father would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well my father clearly bought it too," her whisper was so low that Brandon almost missed it. Brandon's facial expression softened and the amusement washed away from his face as he noticed that this time instead of her eyes twinkling with her usual confidence and sass, they were shining with tears. He didn't like it. It felt abnormal to see tears in her eyes. She was always so sure of herself that no one else's opinion of her mattered over the opinion she had about herself. He had seen it in classes when she first arrived here at Red Fountain. Some people just made fun of her for being such an earthling getting excited over the smallest display of magic. But it all stopped because people started to notice that she didn't care at all about what others thought of her. He could see people admiring her over it and saw that guys wanted her for the confidence that she exuded and girls envied her for it. Brandon didn't understand why it was different this time. It's not like she had the best relationship with her father so why did _his_ opinion matter to her? She was always so vocal in front of everyone that to her, he was just the headmaster and nothing more. He didn't want to take back what he said because he did just think Mitzi was saying what she believed to be true to Stella's dad and he didn't blame her because he was a dick to her for hurting her like that. However, he did want to apologize to Stella for his role in it or making her feel as if she had to help him out of his Mitzi situation.

Stella ran her hand through her hair as a way to distract herself from thinking about the tears that were threatening to fall. All she wanted to do was run home and cry on her pillow for hours. She didn't even know why she came to Brandon, it only made it worse hearing him defend Mitzi like that. All she wanted was someone to blame and she realized that right now she could only blame herself.

She was about to walk away, but she paused as she saw Brandon move. ' _Of course he doesn't care. Go ahead ride away from me on your little flying motorcycle.'_ She thought.

Stella watched as Brandon got on the back of his leva bike. Half way of putting on his helmet, he spoke with a raised eyebrow and slight grin on his face, "Well?... you just gonna stand there or are you gonna live a little, Princess?" Stella was baffled that he didn't just walk away after she practically blamed him for her most recent episode in her daddy issues saga. The blonde bit her lip while she contemplated the situation trying her hardest to focus on her answer instead of how hot Brandon looked on his levabike as if it was meant to be his throne.

She knew that her dad would absolutely kill her if she cut class again especially if it involved sitting on the back of a levabike with Brandon Evans, the guy he already thought she was sleeping with because of that bitch Mitzi. She might have had a reason to be mad, but Stella still thought Mitzi was a bitch for dragging her dad into this.

It infuriated her that her own dad believed someone else over her. Without another thought, she took the helmet that Brandon offered and placed it on her head. She steadied herself behind him and grabbed his waist. Brandon froze at her touch. Her small arms wrapped around his waist brought him a sense of warmth and she definitely did not miss the fact that she was holding tightly onto his rock hard abs that were only concealed by a thin cotton shirt.

Stella stopped shifting her weight as she leaned into Brandon finally finding the most comfortable spot. He couldn't shake the feeling he got when she was around.

"Hello, earth to Brandon," Stella snapped her fingers next to his helmet to bring him back down to reality. He shook his head to shake his random thoughts about the beautiful blonde's presence

' _Get a grip man, she's just another girl.'_ Brandon tried convincing himself in his head.

With one more shake of his head, he started his engine with ease and spoke into his mic, "Hold on tight!"

Stella quickly obliged and held onto him tight as they steadily yet with great speed flew up into the air, leaving her dad and any recollection of their argument behind.

 **AN: I know, I know – I'm a horrible writer for you leaving you guys hanging lmao. But in all honestly, my updates are going to be slow like this because I just always forget to write or get writer's block or life just gets in the way. However, there are moments I truly miss writing and that's what always brings me back. I know this isn't the longest chapter because this was originally supposed to be combined with the last chapter, but that didn't happen. I still hope you guys like it. I know some of it was extremely cliché but I like clichés. Do you think it's dragging too much? I just don't want everything to happen so quickly and want to show time is going by. Is the sunshine/princess nicknaming too much? Please give me your thoughts on the chapters, plots, characters etc. I know I don't really add too much of the other winx characters, esp Musa and Riven (since they're the only ones really in the story), but that's because I really want the story to mainly revolve around interactions between Stella and Brandon. I usually think other characters take away from the couple I want to focus on. Do you hate that? Let me know. I would love thoughts! Love you all and thank you for the support always!**

 **\- Alli**


End file.
